Everything is in Pixie Hollow
by Soy El Detallista
Summary: Many things have happened throughout this time, it is a story where our protagonists will see that friendship and love heal everything
1. Chapter 1 - I feel something for

**Disclamer.-** The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is. **  
CHAPTER 1  
I feel something for ...**

 **Tinkerbell**

It's been two years since Gruff saved us from destruction, since he had to leave our lives, we all hurt his departure but the one I liked the most was Fawn, but with the help of several friends and certainly someone very special, she managed to have happiness again.

Since that event all the fairies and sparrowman, knew the value of friendship, no doubt felt that any time friends can get to leave.

In my case it is not the exception, I took advantage of every moment being next to my sister and my friends. Every moment made it special but ...

 **Beginning of the story.**

That day I will never forget it I was walking through the Square of the Spring looking for Rosetta, but when I did not find it I went after Silvermist, but for some reason it was not in sight, look for all my friends until I gave up, I decided to return to workshop to continue my work, but I found a person I did not want to meet.  
\- Terence? I said somewhat surprised.  
-A hello Tink -note that had been nervous also had some wrapped boxes, I think they were gifts.  
-What are you doing here? I said with a funny look.  
-Ah, nothing alone ... -He was hiding something from me but then I saw him leave the workshop to Vidia and Iridessa.  
"Terence, why are you so late, I do not have ..." Iridessa said as she approached, until she saw me and she fell silent, she acted strange and Vidia did the same.

-Hello ... Tink ... -I was nervous Vidia, I knew that the three were hiding something, so I decided to enter the workshop.  
"Wow wow, do not go in," Vidia said, standing in front of me.  
-Don't tell me they have destroyed my invention.  
-Invention? No invention, we just want to give you a surprise ...  
"Shusshhs," Vidia and Iridessa said at the same time.  
"There's no," said Terence, putting his hand on his head.  
Then at that moment he dropped the boxes that were apparently gifts, and while Vidia and Iridessa helped him pick up Terence, I took the opportunity to fly towards the door.  
-Tink wait! Vidia shouted.

Upon entering I was surprised, then I found all my friends in that place and everyone was decorating the workshop to surprise me.  
"Ah, it's Tink," Clank whispered.  
"I told you to wait," Vidia said. "You never listen to me.  
-Well, how do I get here before we're going to do it?  
-Then everyone stopped doing what they were doing and they all went down and at the same time they shouted.  
-Happy Arrival Day!  
Then I understood and I reminded myself that today was my arrival day.  
I saw that Terence was coming and he told me.  
-You do not expect anything -and I leave the gifts on the floor to give me a hug afterwards -Telicities Tink.  
I really liked the hug and I wanted no one to separate us, until Hada Mery came with a present.  
-Friend day of small arrival.  
-Thanks Hada Mery.  
And after Rosetta took me to the table, I saw that there was a huge cake and behind the cake was Gelata.  
-Well, it's time to taste this piece of art, of course, made by me, said Gelata.  
-If yes, I was expecting a lot this -said Fawn jumping for joy to devour the cake.  
"Well, what if we rush to go play," said Silvermist.  
"We'll go to Winter after this, Gliss told me that the surprise was almost ready for Periwinkle," Vidia said, whispering in Silvermist's ear, although I heard her too.  
After fifteen minutes of talking and enjoying that delicious cake, we went to winter to go and surprise Peri.  
Gelata, Hada Mery stayed since they had things to do, so those who went to winter were Silvermist, Vidia, Iridessa, Clank, Fawn, Rosetta and Terence. I was wondering where Bobble was.  
We were waiting for Spike and Sled when we crossed the winter forest.  
Rosetta was very excited that she went directly to Sled to give her a hug.  
\- My beautiful Ro was waiting for you.  
-Ohh Sled.  
-Hello girls, rather they are here, Gliss had no more ideas to occupy Peri.  
"Well, we're just in time," said Terence.  
Something told me that it was going to be the best day of my life.

 **I hope you liked it, this is my first Fanfic, I hope to continue publishing, I accept suggestions of what you would like to have in this story, thank you very much for reading.  
Att: The Retailer**


	2. Chapter 2 - Back these feelings

**Disclamer** _ **.-**_ _The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Back these feelings.**

 **Terence**

We arrived at the border, I was hiding a small gift for Tink, I was very happy but felt something deeper and did not know how to describe it.

On the border was Spike and Sled.

Rosetta was so excited to see Sled that I went straight to hug him, even pushing my elbow.

"My beautiful Ro was waiting for you," Sled said, looking at Rosetta's face.

-Ohh Sled.

While watching them Spike approached us with his hands ready to frost our wings.

-Hello girls, rather they are here, Gliss had no more ideas to occupy Peri.

-Well, we arrived just in time - And yes we arrived just in time, since some of us had been looking for clothes to go winter, because winter was beautiful but it was very cold.

Then Spike started frosting our wings, started with Rosetta because he did not want to waste a minute next to Sled, they do make a couple a little perfect, then it was Sil, Dess, Vidia, Clank, Fawn and Tink ... I do not understand why I was like that, I looked at it and I felt something that I had not felt for a long time, then it was me.

After that we got going, we were heading towards Peri's house, on the way Spike had told us about how the winter had been lately, but without a doubt what attracted me the most was that he said ...

-Because Gliss went out with Bobble, she has become more imperative, and Bobble spends almost every day in winter to see her, I liked that she got someone-rightly I did not see Bobble very much, she told me that she was with a fairy, but I knew it was Gliss, I think it was a surprise for most of you - did you already know Bobble was going out with Gliss? Because I see they had no idea.

"No wonder he did not come much to do his work in the workshop," Tink said.

-Well, I did not know, but how beautiful that the two of them are together, -said Silvermist putting both hands together.

Then everyone looked suspicious at Clank and I realized that the only one who said everything was Clank.

-What? -After that, she put on the face that she did not know anything, until she gave herself away -it's okay, it's okay for me if I knew for six weeks.

-And why did not you tell us anything? Said Iridessa, surprised.

-Nobody asked me.

"But I asked you a few days ago where Bobble was and you told me you did not know," Tink said.

-Ahh, I did not know where I was, but I knew who I was with.

After so much talk we arrived at Peri's house, Spike opened the door and we all entered.

-Well, we'll split up like this: Silvermist, Iridessa and Clank will decorate the table and bring the sandwiches from the kitchen, Sled and Rosetta you two will be responsible for putting the sign that I made on the wall-it seemed they had not heard, but then they moved and they started to hang the sign - Fawn and Vidia will bring the cake, which is in my house I will accompany them, and Tink and Terence will take care of bringing Peri.

-Wait, wait, where are they? -I was scared to _say why you put me with him?_ Uff.

-A true, they are on the skating rink -said Spike while making birthday hats made of frost wow -We'll see you in ten minutes, until then everything must be ready, good hands to work.

We left the house Tink and I, along with Vidia, Spike and Fawn who went by another route.

While we were flying towards the skating rink, that strange feeling returned, I think it was because it was with Tink very close, it was a very strange silence until Tink started the conversation.

"Listen Terence," she said a little nervously.

-If Tink ...

-I would like you to apologize for not having ignored me in recent months -I thought he was going to talk about some new lost object or some invention, but he was right a few months ago he had distanced himself from me, I did not know why, I thought he had done something that offended her or not maybe was something else ...

 **Tinkerbell**

Spike put me with Terence to go and bring Peri, it seemed that she had everything planned, she told me, because with him, I had distanced myself from Terence for a long time, after the winter fairies saved the tree from the dust distance from him.

\- Wait, wait. Where are they? -I got very nervous, but luckily I did not notice that.

-A true, they are on the skating rink.

I was so lost in telling Terence, not to hear the last thing Spike said.

Then I left Peri's house, and the silence was quite uncomfortable, nobody spoke anything, until I was full of courage and ...

-Listen Terence -I felt fear.

"Yes Tink ..." he said in a calm tone, as he always spoke.

-I would like you to apologize for not having ignored me these past few months -I thought I was going to take it badly or that it was going to be the same thing that I did.

-Don't apologize, just tell me why you did that.

I did not know what to say, everything started:

 _-Terence and I, we could barely escape from the pirate ship._

 _-He's your boyfriend? Said Peri._

 _-Aahh_

 _But that question made me think, he was very good to me, he gave me a council to stay and not leave the land of the fairies, if I had never met Terence, sure all my adventures had not happened, and I I realized that he was kinder than I was, but that was not the reason why I parted. I had a feeling for him and that feeling was ... love._

 **I hope you have loved them, and if so, do not forget to leave your review or comment, and any suggestions tell for this Fanfic to be perfect, many thanks to you for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Courage and love - Part 1

**Disclamer** _.- The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Courage and love - Part 1**

 **Terence**

-Don't apologize, just tell me why you did that -I noticed it was very strange, a little nervous, for a moment she was silent, until I reacted.

-It is very complicated to say.

-You know, it was very difficult for me to tell you something that I had to tell you for a long time -I started thinking and unleashing all those feelings that were being hidden.

-What are you talking about, Terence?

We were already very close to the skating rink, about ten steps away, so I stopped and confronted her.

-Tink -I sighed and looked at the floor, then I looked into her eyes. -I have something to tell you.

Then I saw that she also knew what I was going to say, but of course she was being so notorious.

-Tink, I feel something for you, something I had not felt for another fairy -I was happy because I wanted to tell her how much I loved her -Tink I ... -Then I just saw that Tink's wings began to shine and that behind me were already Peri, Gliss and Bobble.

-Tink! Peri said as he approached Tink, until he gave him a hug.

-Hello guys, are you coming to skate? Said Bobble while Gliss was hugged to him from the neck

-Ahh ... we did not come because -seeing that Peri was not listening I told them whispering -Spike told me to let them know - that I was going to start the surprise for Peri, and that you have to bring her.

-Then we're waiting, let's hurry Gliss said, laughing.

\- Hurry for what? Peri said a little surprised.

-Ehh ... about the new ... Ehh ...

-Do not tell him, it's a secret -Tink said.

-Okay, then how about we get there fast -Peri said.

Peri and Tink left together while they talked, I left behind since Gliss and Bobble went ahead too.

-Great, be alone, I said when seeing that nobody could listen to me.

I was so close to telling Tink how I feel about her, but I think I'll never do it, every time I wanted to tell her how I feel about her, something always stops me.

I think fate wants us to be together, I went to Peri's house.

Something told me not to go to Peri's surprise, maybe Tink does not feel the same as me and even more away from me.

But on the way I ran into Vidia, Fawn and Spike, who brought the cake in a jar made of frosting, seriously I'm surprised what the frost fairies can do.

-Ohh Terence, where is Tink?

\- He went with Gliss, Bobble and Peri to his house - I said something sad.

-What! Peri is already on the way, I told them to hurry, well, Vidia, you are the only one who is faster than all of them, you will take the cake with me.

-Have if you follow my rhythm.

-Stop talking and go, -Fawn said.

-Ok -then Vidia and Spike went flying quickly, disappearing after a few seconds.

Then I went with Fawn to Peri's house, flying calmly.

-Hey Terence, I notice something sad, what happened?

-Nothing, I'm fine Fawn -but from my tone and my gaze, he knew I was not.

-It was something. What happened with ... Tink?

\- Sometimes I think that I will never have the courage to tell her how I feel about her, and I think that now she will ignore me again as she did before.

-Terence, she never got mad at you, she always told me that you were very special.

-She told you that.

-I'll tell you something, but I do not want you to tell Tink.

-What…? -I think she knew something I was not aware of.

-You remember all that time that they did not talk.

-I remember perfectly.

-Well, she separated from you because ... well ...

I got nervous about what he was going to say, one of two:

One - maybe he just wanted me as a friend.

Two - or maybe he felt the same as me, and we both did not have the courage to say or confess.

\- ... she loves you and not, not as a friend.

At that moment I felt that my heart was jumping with joy, I did not have how to describe this feeling.

It was time to confess my love and without fear of anything ...

 **Well that's all if you like it, put your comment and suggestion so you can improve this Fanfic, very soon I'll start writing about Fawn's character, get ready because a sad story is coming. Well that's it, thank you very much for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer**


	4. Chapter 4 - Courage and love - Part 2

**Disclamer**.- _The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Courage and love - Part 2**

 **Periwinkle**

I was talking to Tink, all the way to my house, I found it strange and very quiet.

-Tink, does something happen to you?

-Amm ... not everything is fine -he touched his head -Why do you ask?

-It's because I notice something strange.

-No, do not worry.

I felt that she was lying to me, but decide not to ask anymore.

After a few minutes we arrived at my house, and then Tink closed my eyes with his hands.

-Ahhh ... Tink? -I asked without being able to see anything.

-You can not see your surprise yet.

-It's okay.

Then we flew, let her guide me, but suddenly she stopped and felt other flutters, it seemed that there were more fairies in that place, I even felt some whispers, but after I felt that my door opened, we were still standing, until I just felt that Tink was no longer with me.

-Why did we stop? Something happens?

-No, and we went forward again - Well, get ready! Tink said with great enthusiasm

I could feel that we entered my house, then from there Tink raised his hands.

-SURPRISE! -I saw all my friends.

I turned to hug Tink.

"Do not tell me you forgot it too," he said with a laugh.

"You too," I said surprised.

\- It's time to start the fun! Gliss said in small leaps.

Then I went to a corner to talk with Tink's friends, when I saw that the door of the house was opening, from there I saw that Fawn and Terence came in, I do not know what happened, but I noticed Tink a little discouraged to see Terence , but Terence was normal, as if nothing had happened.

What did Terence do to Tink?

I wanted to know what had happened, but I knew that if I got involved maybe it made things worse.

When Fawn came to us we made a sign so we could talk to each other.

I think she understood and I left the group to talk to Fawn.

I saw then that Terence met with the boys who were next to the girls.

When Fawn and I were a little away from everyone, we could talk.

-Hey tell me, you know what happened with Tink?

"No," I look at Tink, "but now that you ask me, I find her very strange."

"I have my suspicions," I said, looking at Terence.

\- Terence? -Said Fawn -but if ... aahh - she knew something.

"Do not tell me you're with ..." I said again looking at Terence.

-No, no, it's just that Terence told me one thing.

-What did he say? -Asked surprised.

-Well, the ...

-Girls doing here alone, let's go outside to play! -Fawn was interrupted by Gliss.

-Ok in a moment we go -I said making a sign with my hand -well then we spoke Fawn, now enjoy the party -I said with a smile.

I was with several doubts, but for now I'll just be calm and start having fun.

 **Sled**

I was talking to the guys as soon as the party started, although there were only two of them, _where is Terence?_ He did not return from his excursion with Tink, although Tink is here.

Just in time the door opened, Fawn entered first and then Terence, quickly saw us and approached the group.

-Where did you get lost? Said Bobble.

\- Excuse me, I've been distracted by something.

-Well, now that we are all, what will we do? I said looking at everyone.

"I'll ask Spike," Clank said as he went to ask Spike.

-And well, how are things going between voice and Gliss? Terence said as he pointed to Bobble.

\- Everything's great, there's no problem.

And how did you confess?

"Oh ... well" he put his hand on his chin as if he was thinking "it was one day when I came alone to winter, Tink had told me that in winter there are more lost things than I can take advantage of, but on the way I found myself to Gliss, at first we talked and walked, I liked being by her side, I saw that she was more understanding and playful, every day I went to winter just to spend time with her, sometimes I made excuses that she was going to look for tools or things lost, just to spend time with her, but finally so much to be by her side I felt something for her, and that was how one day I took her to the biggest glacier and I showed her all the beauty that was the land of the fairies, and then I grabbed His hand and I said Gliss would you be my girlfriend? When I heard the word yes, my heart flew, and she began to make small jumps, and I gave her a hug, that hug that I wanted to never end, since that day I have not been so happy in my life.

-Guau, really, you two are more than inseparable, from afar you can tell that her love is sincere, "I said clapping her back.

-An hour tell us, how did you do to declare Rosetta?

-It was for the next when she and I are counting together -I said looking at my beautiful Ro.

-Well, it's your turn, Terence. What's with you and Tink? Ehhh

"Here they go," he said as he hunched. "I want to declare myself to her.

"Er, I thought you had done it a long time ago," Bobble said.

-Because you all think ... -then Terence was interrupted by Vidia.

-Ahh guys leave your meeting, let's go outside to play -Via Vidia said.

Then we went to the door and everyone went to play, I left holding Rosetta by the hand, and together we went to ... _What were we going to play?_

 _ **Gliss**_

As we left the house I went behind me _Bobby_ so I said to him of affection, I went and hug him from behind on his back.

\- What are we going to play? Said Iridessa a little worried about the game we would choose.

"Umm, I do not know," Silvermist said. "How about we do Sledge competitions.

"We always do it every time we're here," Iridessa said a little unconvinced.

-And if we are going to skate? Said Spike.

"Maybe," said Vidia.

"Yeah," Peri said, then everyone looked at her. "We're going to play snowball war.

-Don't think it's a bit ordinary.

-But this time we will do so, each team will be made up of 4 members in total and teams and the one that will be left over will be the referee and will choose the penances for the two losing teams, does it convince them? Peri said looking at everyone what we were listening to.

"I'll be with my dear Sled and ahhh ... also your Fawn and your Iridessa," Rosetta said, grabbing Sled's arm and pointing to her members.

"Girls, I will not play," Iridessa said.

-Why not? - Rosetta said.

-It is that the previous one was not very good, I will be the referee, okay?

Okay, but you'll choose good penances, the other two losing teams, well then Vidia for our team.

"Well I'll be with my winner Gliss, and with you Clank, as in the old days, and now it's your turn to choose you as my winner," my Bobby said, looking at me.

-Spike! Come, let's win, "I said excitedly, fluttering anxiously to start playing.

-Well, Tink, Silvermist, Terence and I, we'll be a team, good to start the snow wars!

I was on one side starting to make a fort of snow and frost together with Spike to cover us, while Clank and my Bobby were making catapults to be able to facilitate throwing giant snowballs.

-What do you think of Bobble?

-This is my friend perfect.

Then we saw that the first snowballs were thrown, quickly we all covered ourselves.

-Well, we'll do it, Spike and Clank will go on the left side to attack Peri and his team, while me and my pretty frost-raiser will go right to cover Rosetta and his team.

"Let's go to work," Clank said, putting his hand in the middle and then everyone put it on and raised it.

Then the fun combat began.

Then came Spike and Clank, with a lot of snowballs.

-Clank cover yourself! Spike said as he looked at the snowballs that were being thrown at him.

-Well, my frosting, ready? -I asked my Bobby.

-Always by your side.

We went out and started attacking Rosetta and her team, we also saw that Vidia, Silvermist and Fawn had left, although Vidia could save herself from hitting any snowball, but Sil and Fawn did not have the same luck as I gave them just in time in the back at two.

-YES!

-That's.

But just Sled threw one to Spike, staying out.

-Gliss, behind you! Said my Bobble.

Turn and without thinking twice throw the snowball. To my surprise it was Peri.

We were still facing each other, but where is Clank?

After a few moments we learned that Clank was on the other side and had disqualified Sled and Rosetta, they did not seem very affected, I think they were both very happy to have left the game.

-Well, only Vidia, Tink, Terence, Gliss, Bobble and Clank! Said Iridessa, jagged on a branch.

-Well guys we are more than the other team, so to win!

-So it's my frost, we can win.

Then we decided to attack Vidia first, since she was the only one and she dodged snowballs very well.

When he finally left his fort, the three of us started throwing snowballs like crazy, we knew that one would always give him, and that's how it was.

For some reason Terence and Tink did not move at all, so we moved towards their fort, when we arrived we threw snowballs, and when observing there was no one.

Then from behind Terence and Tink attacked us.

First they gave Clank, then my Bobby and finally me.

-If we succeed! Said the two very happy at the same time.

"Do not worry Gliss, we'll win for the next one," my Bobby said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

-Of course yes -I answered giving him a big hug.

He always gladdened me and made me happier than I was, I loved that beautiful craftsman, who made me unique every day.

 **Tinkerbell**

We had won this battle of snowballs, but unfortunately the penances for the two losing teams would be for the other day as it was getting dark and we had to return to the warm side.

-Go game today's right? Said Vidia.

-Yes, but they know it was the best.

-What? - I ask Sil.

-It was that we won.

"We'll see for the next," said Vidia, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

We were very close to the border, it was time to say goodbye to our winter friends.

-Chau Peri, for the next one it will be better -I gave myself a hug with my sister -ahh and happy day of being injured.

-For you, Tink.

I said goodbye after Spike, Gliss and after Sled.

After Rosetta and Sled are taking so long to say goodbye we were able to leave.

"Goodbye my Bobby," Gliss said raising her hand and saying goodbye to Bobble.

-Bobby? I said with a funny look.

-She tells me about love.

Then before we all separated, Terence left quickly saying goodbye to us.

Did he ask me where I was going in such a hurry?

There was also nothing to do at night, which will be plotting.

Maybe he left quickly to not want to be with me, maybe he got angry.

I never liked to distance myself so much from Terence, he was someone very important to me but everything can change, a few times we could talk while playing in the snowball war.

But that was only to organize us, but it seemed weird.

I arrived at my house and I said goodbye to my friends.

When I entered I lay down on the bed, and I thought:

Long time hide my feelings for Terence and after so much spinning I decided to tell him everything I feel.

In the morning I will tell you, without fear, I want Terence to know how I feel about him.

And I do not know, maybe he feels the same as me ... Or maybe it's bigger than he feels for me.

 **Well that was all I hope you liked, and remember with each comment, make this Fanfic better, and do not miss the next chapter a sad chapter is coming, and I do not know, maybe Tink and Terence are finally together, do not miss the next chapter, that was all very much thanks for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer**.


	5. Chapter 5 - Always love heals everything

_**Disclamer.-**_ _The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Always love heals everything.**

 **Fawn**

I woke up early, although for everyone it was an ordinary day for me it was not.

I was tired and then I got up from my bed, although obviously my bed was a nest.

After eating a delicious honey cake, I filled with energy and ready my things that I had to use for that day.

When leaving my house, I headed towards a place where an old friend was.

After a few minutes I arrived at the cave, where he was, I remember when it was dark and dark, but everything had changed.

I entered the cave, a few seconds later I saw a light, as I approached it, I arrived just where he was.

My hairy beast, my friend Gruff.

"Hi, big guy," I said, touching his nose.

I sat next to him.

-How are you? I hope it's ok.

After Gruff, except for the land of the fairies, and all the fairies and sparrowman considered him a hero, he had to leave our lives, to be able to hibernate for a thousand years.

I never forgot him, and I'm sure he would remember me when he wakes up, since the day he started to rest, I was going to see him and talk to him about many things, even though he was asleep, I'm sure he was listening to me.

\- Yesterday we had a war of bo ... -and I began to talk about everything I did, I wanted him to be awake, without his presence here is not the same.

 **After about seventeen minutes.**

-Well, big guy, I have to go, it's very difficult to be here without you Gruff -I began to cry, after a few seconds I dried my tears -who I wanted you to be awake -I kissed his nose- I miss you friend.

I went to the spring that Silvermist had put in the cave, I washed my face so I could get rid of the tears and be able to let off steam.

When I was leaving I turned around to see it, and started to leave the cave.

 **While Fawn was leaving, she did not notice that Gruff had a tear and smiled**.

I was moving away from the cave, after a few minutes I was back in the autumn forest.

While I was flying calmly towards my duties, I met a great friend.

"Hello Fawn," said Buck, raising a hand.

"Hello, Buck," I said, discouraged.

-What happened Fawn? Buck said with a worried look.

-Nothing, just that I do not feel like doing anything.

-Ohhh -he touched his chin, and raised his index finger, indicating that he had an idea -I have an idea, today we will not go to our labors, what if we spent the afternoon having fun? And I will not accept a no answer.

-But I do not know -I said looking at the floor.

He then took me by the hand and I turned my gaze to his face, he seemed very sure of his idea after all.

-Let's go, while we think what we can do.

-It's okay.

We were flying through the autumn forest, until something occurred to him.

-Let's do a race mounted on mice.

-It would not be dangerous.

-From when the bravest fairy cares about danger.

-Well, but you know that I'm going to win you.

-That we'll see. -Then he gave a whistle, two mice came out of the bushes -well you were mounted on this mouse, while I will go on this.

The mouse I had was brown and the one was gray.

-The arrival will be until the dust tree, the loser will give the winner a honey cake.

\- Will you give me only one? I said defiantly.

-Don't worry, when I win I'll invite you some honey cakes.

-You know I'm going to win.

Then I began to prepare myself while caressing my pretty mouse.

-Let's win my little friend.

-Fawn, in your maracas, ready ... Outside!

My mouse started running very fast, but Buck had the advantage, while we were passing through the bushes, his mouse stopped for a moment, then I passed quickly.

-I see you at the goal.

We were already very close to the dust tree, Buck was behind me, very long distance, until I reached the goal.

After a few seconds he arrived.

-He has! I won you, "I said smiling and very cheerful.

-You won me in this game, in the next I'll win you.

After all, my spirits rose, since we competed together in the game of the fairy hollow, we became good friends, I liked the way he was, after Gruff left us, he was the person who understood the most my pain, he knew that he was my friend, for a while we went together to visit Gruff, but later I wanted to go alone and separate him, but even so he did not leave me and he continued to support me, I also supported him in several things, in part we both supported each other.

-Well I owe you some honey cakes, come on -while we left the mice he grabbed me by the hand-look how good, a cart of honey cakes.

-And what are you waiting for, hurry up?

We went quickly for the honey cakes, when we stopped I took about four cakes.

"I love honey cakes," I said as I took a bite of a pastry.

"Me too," said Buck.

I was finishing very fast, my cakes, until I picked up two other cakes.

-Umm, yummy.

-I can beat you in a cake-eating competition.

"Try it," I said, biting into my cupcake.

Then I look for a flat place, and I pull out a cart for about ten cupcakes for each one.

-Well, the winner will have a penance. Ok?

-Let the game begin!

I started eating quickly, he did not realize he was late, until he reacted and started eating the cakes.

I was already in my fourth cupcake while he was carrying the first one.

I knew I was going to win, but I still kept eating until I finished.

-I returned to you to win.

-Give me a chance.

-I'm going to think about your penance.

After eating like crazy, we did not remove the dust tree, of course we had finished all the honey cakes that were in the carito Ups.

It was almost half a day, and we kept playing and kept winning, all afternoon we were having fun, but in the end it was getting dark, and along with him I went to my house.

-I win you in everything, tomorrow I'll choose your penance.

-Fawn ... -he said while I was very happy for my victories.

-What happened, Buck? I said while looking at him.

-I have something to tell you.

-What thing?

Then he took me by the hand and led me to a tree.

-Fawn, today you won everything and you've always done it, but you've also won my heart, for a long time ... -at that moment I did not know the words I should say, you were surprising me because of what Buck was saying to me -and I wanted to tell you this from the moment I saw you.

He took my hand and gave a whistle.

I saw two little birds that carried a sign was empty did not say anything.

My heart was beating very fast, I was a little confused, I did not know what it was, until he told me:

-Fawn, you were the greatest fairy I've ever known, since we were together in the games of the fairies until today, you taught me several things, and I wish we could have more adventures and achieve new challenges every day, you are sincere and courageous and ... well you're what I said, my words will never be enough to describe who you are and all I feel for you, but I would still like you to answer me the following. "He gave a whistle, and the birds turned over the sign on which I had some words and he was reading them -Fawn. Would you like to be with me?

I was shocked, but my whole body told me yes.

-Buck, my answer is yes.

We both felt that true love in our hearts, we approached each other closer to each other and we gave each other a beautiful kiss, a kiss that I will never forget in my life, the sun was hidden and our lips were together, for me I was a day very different from the others and I wanted it to never end.

I love you too Buck ...

 **Tinkerbell**

 **(That same day in the morning)**

I got up from my bed, I was ready to look for Terence and tell him everything or feel sorry for him.

Determined and ready, I left my house, it was quite early, there was not much activity after all, I went to the powder store, I looked for it in that place, until I came across Gary Fairy.

-Hello, Fairy Gary.

-How are you Tinkerbell, can I help you?

"You could call me Terence - when I mentioned his name it made me nervous.

-Oh, I'm sorry, dear, but Terence told me I would not go to work today.

Then bounce a grunt of disappointment.

-Then if he's not here, he must be at home, right Gary Fairy?

-I do not know, I only saw him in the morning and he told me that.

-Okay, thank you very much Hada Gary.

-Not that small.

I left the store and went home.

While I was flying towards Terence's house, I went through the dust tree, I saw a cart of honey cakes, I wanted one but when I got closer I saw that there was nothing, but I heard laughs, when I saw who I was, I was surprised, Fawn and Buck.

Apparently Fawn and Buck had not seen me, then they flew away.

I continued my way, when I arrived at Terence's house I did not see anyone, I knocked on the door and nothing.

I was wondering where I could be.

Then I saw Silvermist who greeted me.

-Hello Tink.

-Hello Sil -then I approached her and asked her -For some reason you did not see Terence?

-Oh if I saw him, he told me to gather a few tadpoles for an act, he did not tell me much.

-And you know where it is? -I thought she knew.

-No, I did not see it after that.

-Many thanks Sil.

-There is no that Tink.

A little disappointed, I kept looking for Terence, but while I was looking for him I was only meeting my friends, but each one told me that Terence had asked each one for something, until I met Vidia, she was in the autumn forest wearing leaves from place to place.

-Hello Vidia.

-Hello Tink.

-Don't tell me you already thought about your penance for my team.

-No, I just wanted to ask you something.

-Oh, it's alright.

-Did you see Terence? -Then Vidia's eyes changed, she hid something.

-Dear, I did not see it, I was doing my work all afternoon my work, but I'll tell you when I see it.

\- It's as if the earth had swallowed it.

-You'll find him, after all he'll go back to his house, maybe he went for a walk or went to make his deliveries of dust.

-I do not think, Fairy Gary told me that he was not going to work today.

-Quiet, it seems that you are very desperate not to be with Terence.

I kept quiet, I think I'm being very obvious.

-Good bye Vidia, and remember tomorrow we will go to the winter forest, to fulfill their penance.

-I thought you had forgotten about that.

-You made me a memory.

-Goodbye Tink.

Vidia was a good friend, when I met her she was very cold, but after that I saw that she had a very kind heart and was able to give her life so that I was well, she was very good, it's good that we're already friends.

After searching the whole afternoon the night came, I saw one or another firefly, tired and sleepy I went to my house.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

-Tink ...

I got a scare.

\- Where did you miss all day?

-Come with me.

-Wait, tell me where you missed.

-I'm guiding you towards what I did all day.

Then I followed it, I reached a river where the tadpoles that Silvermist had told me, they were making very beautiful sounds, I could also see fireflies that led me to a place, Iridessa had told me that I had lit some fireflies for Terence, they guided me as a road, then I saw some roses on the road, it was well aligned and as it passed each one opened.

We reached the end and then Terence, he told me.

-Tink accompany me -and I take my hand.

When it opened to a bush, I saw my balloon that I used to go in search of the lost treasure.

-Ahh we will not leave the land of the fairies, right Terence?

-I'm not just showing you something.

We climbed the balloon and did not rise to a certain height and then said.

-This is what I wanted to show you -then I look at the ground and scream -Lady guys!

The tadpoles were accommodated along with the fireflies and the roses already had something written.

I did not let him look.

-Remember when you wanted to leave the land of the fairies, you met me for the first time, I remember that thanks to you spring was saved, that would not have been achieved if you had gone away -I remembered that day, how to forget it -this river where you built your powder dealer, where we laughed and had fun with jokes, although it was short but I loved being by your side - the funny thing was when they called me to go talk to Reyna Clarion - this balloon when you went to look the lost treasure, but you lost, and when I found it I knew it was your invention, since it was made to perfection, you gave me many adventures, each one was different from the other, but now I want this adventure to be done together, peer at the border.

I looked out and read what everyone was in that river.

"Tinkerbell, would you like to be with this guardian of the dust?"

When I turned around, I saw that Terence was with a flower, and he gave it to me saying.

-For me it will be a pleasure to be by your side, my pretty artisan.

-I Terence love you, and if I had to choose I would say ... yes.

We both gave each other a hug that showed more than feelings in him.

After all, I loved Terence and I wanted him to never separate from me.

"Never forget that I love you," I said as we embraced in that beautiful night, where the moon was the reflection of our love.

 **That is all, but it is not the end, for the next chapter, we will show if love overcomes everything, we will also see what will be the penance for the team of Vidia, thank you very much to all for reading it and give a comment to improve this Fanfic .**

 **Att: The Retailer.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The rose and the winter

**Disclamer**. _\- The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **The rose and the winter.**

 **Rosetta**

Every morning is the same, this pretty little flower does not want to get up and flourish.

-Let up sleepy-I tickled and still did not get up -Well, I'll let you sleep more sleepy.

As I looked back I saw that the flower opened, it was always difficult for me to lift that little flower.

-Hey Rosetta Where are you going? -Said Chloe, she was helping me to raise the flowers.

-Oh petunia, I'll go find Silvermist to come and water the plants.

\- Can I accompany you Ro? She said, approaching me.

-Of course you can come with me.

Then we went to look for Silvermist.

-A question Rosetta Where did you go yesterday? It's just that you were not there all afternoon

-Well, yesterday I went to do Terence a favor.

-Terence? What did he ask?

-He asked me to make some flowers in the river, he told me to arrange the flowers in the shape of a heart.

-Does it not seem strange to you that he asked you to do that?

-Now that you say it, I think it was a surprise for Tink -but I do not know why he will have done that for Tink.

\- For Tink? Why do you think it was for Tink?

-Because Terence and Tink have always been very, very close-and I say it in the way that the two of them always seemed like a couple.

-Wow, and you did not ask him why he was doing that - said Chloe, raising her hands.

\- No darling, I did not feel like asking her.

Being with Chloe was a good company, she was the inspiration of the garden fairies after the games of the fairies, together we won for the first time and I know it will not be the last time, but having Chloe as a friend was a good thing, Chloe I was a fighting fairy.

Then while we were talking we met Silvermist, she was in the river playing with some tadpoles.

-Hello Sil.

-Hello Rosetta, hello Chloe, how have you been?

-Well, I wanted you to help me with the flowers, honey.

-No problem -he said as he approached us.

\- Thank you very much heart and after this we will go to the winter forest, to be able to have fun.

-I'm sure you do not want to go to winter for someone else ...- Chloe said, hitting my elbow.

\- Of course I want to go for my perfect Sled.

After we arrived at the flowers, laughing and joking, we finished watering them and went in search of the others so we could all get together.

It took us almost twenty minutes to get them all together, but Fawn and Tink were missing. Where will these two have gotten?

Another twenty minutes passed while we changed our clothes to go to the winter forest, but when we finished we all met.

-Honestly today, I do not want to go to the winter forest -Iridessa said -I always get bored.

-Right, neither are Tink nor Fawn -Vidia said -Are not they tired of doing the same thing every day?

-You are right Vidia, time we do not have an adventure as before, but in a few days we go to the mainland, we can relax a little, said Silvermist very enthusiastic.

-You're right heart.

Right in our eyes we were already on the border, in something they were right, the routine was always the same, but every time I went to winter, the only one who made it my very special day and wished there were another, was my cute Sled.

-Hi girls -said Peri, Tink's sister.

Hi Peri, we all said at the same time.

-Where is Tink? She said a little confused.

-We do not know, we thought she had gone -Vidia said.

-No, I did not see her around here, did not you come up with anything, right? Peri asked a little scared.

-Not heart, we just do not find it.

-And where is Fawn? Said Peri.

\- Neither we find it, perhaps they are with the Reyna or in other things.

-What are these giant ice blocks doing here and where are Gliss, Spike and ...? -While Vidia was asking Peri, I asked where my Sled was, so I interrupted her.

-Where are my Sled?

-Sled is in his duties, Spike is helping him to finish faster and Gliss went for a walk on the warm side with Bobble, that's why these ice blocks are in case of emergency, I'm free so I came to pick them up

\- It is well loved, once we enter and have fun - I said very enthusiastic and ready to see my beautiful Sled.

 _I said that out loud._

 **Sled**

 **(That same day in the morning)**

-Well, friends, ready to learn to fly -I was talking with baby owls on the side of winter.

-Wow, they do not seem to obey you -said Spike, who was accompanying me.

-They need a little confidence and time, after that they'll learn to fly -I answered as I watched the four little owls.

-We'll see -said Spike, sitting on a small branch of snow -How are you going with Rosetta?"

-Better than ever, I honestly feel happier with my pretty garden fairy -I said with a smile.

-Well, I'm happy for you.

-And what about you? Do you have a romantic interest?

-I could not tell you, I'm a bit hesitant.

-How indecisive?

-It's something secret.

-Other day we'll talk about that -note then that there was a bit of silence. Where is Gliss? -And why are not you with Gliss?

-You know this with Bobble, he told me that Bobble was going to take her to the warm side to give her a walk and show her a little more than she knows.

-I hope you have brought a block of giant ice, I would not want it to happen the same as with Peri.

-Don't worry they took more than one block, apart near the border there are blocks of ice in case of emergency.

At that moment a small owl began to flutter and began to fly little by little.

-Look, I've already made it -said Spike, pointing to the little owl.

-I told you, just a little time and trust.

Well I'll wait a little longer so they can fly, after that I should go and help build houses for the marmots, after that I'll go see my beautiful and beautiful Rosetta.

-Well, look little by little, they are already beginning to fly, a few more minutes and we will leave.

-Okay, I'm getting bored.

-After this we will go to build the house of the marmots.

\- That more must be done?

-Yes, a question. Where is Peri?

-She is in the frozen forest, she must be frosting trees.

-And you because you're not with her?

-Because I had free today.

-Don't think she'll feel alone.

-It's Peri, she never feels lonely.

-You're right.

After a few minutes the owls could fly, I had finished teaching them and I went to the shelter of the marmots, to be able to build some houses so they could have comfort.

-I can ask you something -Spike said, now she was sitting on a stone.

-Sure -I said very calmly.

-How did you meet Rosetta?

-Well ... now that you ask me, it was something like that ...

 _The day where the border disappeared and the warm fairies and winter fairies could finally live together._

 _I was very happy that the warm-sided fairies were finally reunited, but while in the whole crowd, I saw the fairy who had given her the leaf to cover herself when we were in the dust tree, she was looking at herself on a piece of ice , was getting ready, when I was in the dust tree I wanted to talk to her, but for the time, I could not talk to her, but now I had the opportunity to talk to her, I was then able to talk with that beautiful garden fairy._

 _-Hello -I said while I could see that my reflection was also on that piece of ice._

 _-Hello, how are you? -She said without turning, she was looking at my reflection through that piece of ice._

 _-I'm Sled._

 _-Well, it's perfect! -Said she very excited -Ohh I'm Rosetta -he turned around laughing and gave me her soft hand._

 _-Rosetta, what a beautiful name -I said as I took her by the hand._

 _From that moment it was like that I did not want to separate myself from the beautiful Rose that I have._

-Wow, you were inspired to tell me how you met Rosetta.

\- In that there is no doubt.

\- And you declared it that same day?

-No, that's another story.

-Ok, tell me.

-Okay, two months after we met, there was no doubt that we were very much in love with each other, just missing the first step, the funny thing was that she had already known that I was going to declare to her.

\- What did you do?

-Peri me rowing some flowers that I asked Chloe, to be able to give Rosetta, then enlist a sledge driven by a weasel, and take her for a tour throughout the winter, we were laughing, talking and then I gave the flowers , she liked it a lot, even though she worked with those flowers, when we were already at the end of the route, I took her to the ice cave where I could place some small torches in the cave, and I declared saying " _My beauty Rosetta, from the day I met you, I felt a feeling that you feel once in your life, even if the word is short, it's worth a lot, that word is love, and that's what I felt when I met you, you do not know how safe I am to ask you the following ..._

 _Rosetta Would you like to be my beautiful Winter Rose?_ "After a few moments, I saw that her face released a beautiful and beautiful smile saying" _Of course, yes, baby_ "she said very excited, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

-I say that at heart, that was very romantic -said Spike. -There is no doubt that you are a gallant.

-Many thanks Spike.

-I do not know about you but I got bored, how much more is it necessary for you to finish?

-If you help me, I'll finish sooner.

-Ok, but we'll do it fast.

So while Spike and I started to quickly build the houses, I appreciate Peri behind us.

-Hi guys.

-Ah hi Peri, how are you?

-I'm fine thanks.

-And what brings you here?

-I wanted to go pick up our friends from the border.

-Well, I do not think we can go, but what if you go like that, let's finish fast.

-Okay, then hurry up and I'll be back in ten minutes with all our friends.

-ok Peri.

Then Peri was going to the border, while me and Spike were trying to finish this house quickly.

-Okay, we're done, just give him a little frosting as decoration.

-No problem.

-Ready, well, we will reach Peri.

I already wanted to see Rosetta very desperately, after all I was always glad for the day.

 _I love you my winter rose._

 **Rosetta**

We entered the winter forest, while we walked, all the girls talked to Peri, while I looked for my snowflake.

Then I heard some flapping, when I looked to the right I could see Sled and Spike.

Without thinking twice I went straight to him.

-How are you treasure? I said as I hugged him.

-On your side well, and how are you?

-Contenta to be with you.

-What are we doing today?

-Wait for me a little bit.

He went to Peri, I do not know what he said, but Peri just shook his head in affirmation.

He came back with me and took my hand.

-Come with me.

-Ok, then I see you girls.

We were flying a few minutes until he told me.

-I have a surprise for you.

-Uh, for me, oh heaven.

-Close your eyes.

-It's okay.

-Sure that you did not scream or be scared.

-I promise you -What will be your surprise? I am very anxious.

-OK open them.

When I opened them, I saw a very large owl,

-That is my gift, it is very tender.

-No -he said, laughing. -Come -he then climbed onto the back of the owl and extended his hand -We'll go for a walk, my pretty Ro.

-It's okay, for you honey, I'll do it.

We climbed on the owl, then began to fly and rise.

-If we have wings, why do we need this owl to take us?

-Because sometimes a nice detail can be quite big.

-Ahh I did not understand.

-Go, take, drive him.

-I do not think I can do it.

-You will, I trust you.

-Well -I took the reins, but I was nervous, for a moment we were very out of control, I almost loosened the reins and fell, but little by little I understood how to direct it, of course I launched some cries of fright, but I could control it.

-You see, you did very well.

\- Yes, I think I will.

-I'm very happy with you Rosetta.

At that moment I felt more than a single heartbeat, I felt several, my head was in the clouds, only to feel his lips on mine, my heart was very happy, and I could understand, because I had made lead to that owl, I saw that He showed me confidence, it was the nicest thing that happened that day.

 _I love you my Winter Flake._

 **That's it, I'm very sorry to have missed almost a month, but I came back and this time with more romance and adventures for my favorite characters, do not miss the next chapter, we'll see how Gliss and Bobble pass on the warm side, we'll discover where they were lost Tink and Terence and also Fawn and Buck, if you liked, put your comment and thanks for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer**


	7. Chapter 7 - Warmth in your heart - Part1

_**Disclamer**_ _.- The characters of Tinkerbell are not my property they are Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Warmth in your heart - Part 1**

 **Bobble**

 **(That same morning)**

That day I woke up very early because I had promised my pretty froster that I was going to take him for a walk on the warm side. I was making some arrangements to the snow machine, this time Clank and I made it bigger than the first machine that we made, it had more space where it expelled the snow, for example in the first machine only a fairy could enter, but in this could fit five fairies, apart he had more space to put a much larger block of ice.

-We're done with Bobble repairs -Clank said as he hammered to adjust the buttons that worked as a wheel.

-After this, will you help me carry the Clanky machine?

-Of course, yes, my friend Bobble.

-Thank you, now we need someone who can pedal the machine, any suggestions?

-What do you think of Terence? Clank asked as he stopped hammering.

-I do not think I can, you know why.

-Ah true, I just remember it -Comenk Clank, when we went for our ration of dust Terence had told us he had declared Tink, at this time must be working or should be with Tink.

\- What do you think if we call Buck?

-Yes, better if we ask for help. Could you call him Clank?

-No problem, Bobble -At that moment he stopped hammering and flew out of the workshop.

Then I prepared to finish what was missing from the machine, it was very shortly after all, I managed to finish just after about ten minutes, and it was not long before I went to pick up Gliss from the border and then from there Clank appeared along with Buck.

-Hello Buck, how have you been?

-Better than ever, Clank says you need help.

\- If friend, could you pedal the machine?

-Consider it done -Buck said enthusiastically.

-Ok, we will push the machine to the border.

Then Buck, Clank and I, we started to take the machine out of the workshop, it was very easy to push between three, also that we could arrive just in time to the border.

We saw that Gliss and Spike were waiting for us.

-We're here -Clank said cheerfully.

-Hello girls, how are you? Buck asked.

\- Happy because my Bobby took me to the warm side uhh ... Where is he?

-I'm here behind the machine -I went out and went to hug my pretty frost-maker-are you ready?

-Iiiii ... -then turned around and quickly went where Spike -Let Spike have fun.

-It was another day, I have to go help Sled.

-For any day you want to visit the warm side, tell us and we'll give you a tour -Clank said.

-I'll take it into account -said Spike.

-Well, guys we'll turn the machine so we can pick up the Ice block.

-Which of all of those will we pick up? Buck asked.

When I turned around and saw that there was not only one block of ice, but there were many.

-We brought them in case of emergency -Gliss said.

-Well thought my frosting.

-I'm going to pick up the block of ice, you'd better get out of the way -Clank said as he pointed to a block, then fired the hook and started pulling the Ice Block.

-I'll go to my post -Buck said.

The Block was already in place and Buck started pedaling.

The snow was falling with a large space and Gliss went to where the snow fell.

-See you later friend -she said as she said goodbye to Spike.

-Do not be late -her friend said as she waved goodbye, waving her hand.

Clank pushed the machine, Buck pedaled and I accompanied my froster.

We were walking through the autumn forest with laughter and jokes.

Today will be an unforgettable day for both me and her.

 _I love you my pretty frostmaker._

 **Vidia**

 **(After Rosetta left)**

We were walking through the winter, chatting to each other, but we all stopped when we heard a scream that echoed throughout the winter.

\- That was not Rosetta? -Asked Chloe.

-You're right, she was Rosetta -Silvermist said.

-What do you think happened to him? Iridessa asked a little worried.

-Maybe he saw a bug or put mud on it -I said as I walked again.

-But here there are no bugs or what they call ahh ... mud-Peri said a little confused of what we were talking about.

-He's right -Silvermist said. -There can not be insects or mud here.

-Wait, I thought that the garden fairies did not care about the mud, since they almost always work with that.

-We know -said Silvermist.

-And it scares her to get dirty with mud.

-We know, ironically -said Chloe.

At that moment we all laughed, less Peri or Spike, it seemed that they did not understand the joke.

-Good that, said Silvermist while laughing.

-What are we doing today? Iridessa asked.

-What do you think of skiing?

-No, no no no, the last time Clank hit us with his giant snowman's head -I said, refusing his idea.

-But this time Clank is not here -Silvermist said.

-We'll do a competition, we'll go to the highest mountain and we'll go down from there, the one who arrives last will have to ask for an appointment to sparrowman -Said Spike.

-Sounds like an excellent idea -said Chloe.

-Well, you know better than anyone that I'm very good at skiing -I said, raising an eyebrow.

-Maybe you're good, but we're winter fairies, we know shortcuts and we know strategies -Spike said.

We headed towards the highest mountain and began to prepare.

We were almost litas, only missing Iridessa, but we were ready and we got on the starting line.

-Well girls see that pine tree there-Peri said while pointing.

-That little pine -said Iridessa a little scared.

-Exactly, there will be the finish line.

-Ok-leave very prepared to win.

-Well girls in their brands -all began to prepare -lists -in that moment we all looked at each other -and out!

We all start each one with a different speed.

Chloe did not know so much about skiing, but to be a beginner she was doing well. On the other hand Spike and Peri took the lead, yes they knew which places to follow.

Behind me was Iridessa and Silvermist, next to Chloe and taking the lead was Peri and Spike.

-You give up, Vidia -said Spike.

-I still do not.

At that moment I went ahead and managed to reach Spike and Peri, we were only in the fourth part of the road, it was a pretty high mountain.

-Let's go girls WoHoo! Said Chloe, cheering Iridessa and Silvermist.

-If girls Come on! -Let's encourage them.

-Well, you still do not give up -Spike said.

-As I'm going to give up if I'm winning.

We were already almost in the middle, but surprisingly, Chloe overtook Peri, Spike and me.

-We do not see in the goal -he said, waving his hand.

And soon after we could not reach it, Chloe after all was a good player.

I thought for a moment and knew that the speed was mine and took a big push, making it go very fast and reach Chloe.

-Hello ... -I said greeting her - ... Goodbye ... -and I moved away from her.

After a few super long minutes I managed to win them all.

-I do it, win Spike.

-If I realized, I want revenge -said Spike.

-Another day, I'm tired -I said.

-Girls, look who's coming -Silvermist said.

-Who? I do not see anything -said Iridessa.

-Look up there in that owl -Peri said.

Upon seeing, we saw that Rosetta and Sled, was in that owl.

-Hello, girls -Rosetta said -What are they doing?

-Make fulfill the penance to the last one that arrived- Said Spike.

-And ... Who came last? Said Peri.

-I was first -I said.

-Second -said Chloe.

-I was third and Silvermist was fourth -Peri said, at that moment Silvermist winked at Peri.

-I'll be in fifth -Iridessa said.

-I do not believe you, you came last, I thought you would arrive second or third, but not last -I said very surprised.

-It's that I got distracted, but it does not matter, I do not think it's such a shameful penance.

-You remember the penance, was to ask a Sparrowman for a date -Peri said.

-No no, I will not do that -Spike said, arms crossed.

-It was not what you wanted -Sled said as he approached the group. "Hello girls.

-Hello Sled -we said all.

-It's fine I'll do it, I'll do it -she said.

-And what are we waiting for? We're looking for a Sparrowman for you -Periwinkle said.

So we went to the skating rink, we knew we were going to find many Sparrowman in that place.

 _This will be very good._

 **Buck**

 **(That same morning)**

I was in the forest of spring in search of my pretty fairy.

My companions had told me that I was in the spring helping the squirrels to look for nuts and acorns.

And that's when I saw her, sitting, talking to the squirrels.

-Hello Fawn -the health, being behind her, then she turned around.

-Ahh, hello Buck -he greeted me as he got up and hugged me -What are you doing here?

-I thought you wanted a little help, besides I wanted to see my ... -in that time he gave me a kiss on the cheek, I got very nervous- ... to my pretty fairy.

-Well, now that you're here, you could help me with these acorns, we have to put them in that cart.

-There's no problem -and we put one by one all the acorns and nuts that they had found.

-You know, this cart reminded me when you brought a hawk.

-Indeed, she was called Hanna.

-Although you do not believe it, that day jump out of a scare.

-I do not believe you -he said when he was putting a nut in the cart.

-Unclean, I'm really scared by that hawk or Hanna, did you call her that?

-Yes, so call her.

-All of you thought that you were very extreme, but some of us knew that your heart is very big and in spite of the danger you always help those who need it.

Thank you very much Buck.

We leave all the nuts and acorns in the car, and with the help of a squirrel we begin to take it to his store.

His store was in the middle of the autumn forest, it was a hole covered with leaves, so they hid it and when you pulled out all the leaves you could see enough nuts and acorns of all sizes.

Once we put everything in, we went to the dust tree to collect our daily ration of powder.

We arrived and we met Terence.

-Hello, Terence.

-Hello Buck, Hello Fawn, how are you?

-Pretty good to start the day -Fawn said -And you?

-Excellent, well maybe they want you to give them your ration, Ok -and went to take two bags with dust and left with your list-here's Fawn and here you have Buck -he handed us while looking at his list and marking our names -It's fine , have a nice day.

-Goodbye Terence -Fawn said as he waved goodbye, waving his hand.

-See you later," I said as we walked away.

We went to the spring forest and sat on rocks near the riverbank.

-OK Fawn What would you like to do today?

-I do not know, there's almost nothing to do here.

-You are right, but we will go to the mainland in a few days, we will be able to explore places on the mainland together.

-And in the best season, spring.

-I have a surprise for you.

-Seriously.

-Yes, I'll give it to you when we're on Terra firma.

\- Now if I want to go with more desire to mainland.

-I love you, although you already know that.

-And even if I know it, I'll never get tired of you telling me what you feel, I love you too, Buck.

And we held hands, put his head on my man and we were very calm, watching the river move.

But in that instant it arrived.

-Hello Buck -we are scared.

-Hello Clank, you scared us.

-Hello Clank -said Fawn.

-Hello Fawn -Clank said, waving his hand -Buck, we need your help on something, you could come.

And look at Fawn, with his gaze said go.

-In the afternoon I wait for you -and I gave him a kiss on the cheek- I see you later, pretty.

-I'll wait for you," she said as I left with Clank -good-bye Clank.

-Goodbye Fawn.

-What do they need help with?

-Bobble needs you to pedal the snow machine.

-It's fine, but I need you to do me a favor.

-OK tell me.

-I do not want you to tell anyone, about me and my pretty Fawn.

-There's no problem -she commented when she saw a stone and was distracted -then you two are already engaged.

-Yes and that's why I do not want you to tell anyone.

-Quiet friend, I will not tell anyone.

Thank you very much Clank.

After flying a long time, we arrived at the workshop.

I saw Bobble inside the workshop and well you should imagine the rest.

We went to the border.

We picked up Gliss.

After I said goodbye to Spike at the border, an idea occurred to me.

-Hey, Bobble, come here for a while -I said, as he walked away from Gliss to approach me.

-What's up my friend? Problems with the machine?

-Not any of that, one day you told me that she likes acorns right?

-True.

-Well, I know a place where you can find a lot of acorns.

\- Where is my friend?

-The good thing is that we are in the forest of Autumn and if we advance with seven trees from here, we can arrive.

-Thank you very much, my friend -Bobble -Clank said -let's go to Fall.

And we started going towards the autumn forest in search of those acorns.

After having passed the seven trees, we were able to find that place where there was an amount of acorns.

-Buck told me that there would be enough acorns here, choose any you can take it.

-Really? Gliss said very emotionally.

-Really.

He gave a shout of joy and went to the hole and began to remove all the acorns, I look for one after another, until he liked one and jumped for joy to have it.

-I want this, I want this.

-We'll get this right -said Bobble.

After she was quite excited with her acorn, we returned to the tour.

First we went all autumn.

It was fun and all, but I wanted to go to my brave Fawn.

Well what I always say, I'm helping for a good cause.

But I do not know what a surprise to give to my brave Fawn.

I promised to give him something when we were on dry land.

But I do not know what to give him.

Ummmm ...

I already have it, it will be ...

-Well now we'll go to the summer forest, I'll show you a river that you'll love my pretty frost-cone -Bobble told Gliss.

At least I already know what to give to my pretty Fawn.

But it's a surprise.

The best surprise of all Pixie Hollow.

 **How great, very soon our characters will go to the mainland, but the adventures will not end, this is just beginning.**

 **To the next chapter, we'll see Where are Terence and Tink? Spike will date someone? Or will he fulfill his penance? Will they remember the penance of all losers including Vidia?**

 **All the answers you will find in the next chapter, do not miss it.**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Warmth in your heart - Part2

**Disclamer**.- _The characters in Tinkerbell are not my property, they are from Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Warmth in your heart - Part 2**

 **Spike**

I'm nervous, I don't know how to get out of this ...

-Look, we're here- said Peri, who was next to me.

-Time to choose your sparrowman.

-I don't think it's time to find my Sparrowman Vidia.

-I think she's right, she knows all the winter sparrowman and so far they don't like any, unless…

-Unless…? - Peri asked.

-Unless your sparrowman is not winter and if it is on the warm side -said Sled.

Everyone was silent but after a few seconds someone gave their great idea _even though it was coming._

-Well, let's go to the warm side, let's use the snowmaking machine and take it to her to meet some sparrowman.

-You're right, Vidia -said Silvermist, sitting on a lump of snow she had accumulated -but I think we can't today.

-Because not today? - Iridessa asked.

-Because Bobble is using the machine.

\- How about we do it tomorrow? - Rosetta said grabbing Sled's hand.

-Sounds good, tomorrow would be perfect -Silvermist said.

-Tomorrow we will wait for you at the border with the machine while you bring the ice blocks -said Vidia -tomorrow I will prepare all the boys just for you.

-Okay, Okay, Okay, I will fulfill my penance as a good loser but what about you.

Everyone stayed still and silent, especially Vidia.

 _That they didn't see it coming_.

 **Terence**

 **(Meanwhile on the warm side)**

-Well, Fairy Gary, my turn is over, see you tomorrow - I said goodbye to Fairy Gary as I collected my things so I could leave.

-It is fine Terence but tomorrow there is a lot of work so without fail tomorrow.

-It's fine Gary Fairy, see you tomorrow –and I flew away from the warehouse.

I was going to my house to be able to leave my things and rest for a while, since Tink was in the craftsmen's workshop and was going to leave a little later since yesterday I had not gone to do his homework.

I was lying on my bed but as I shook my head I could see something that I had forgotten to give Tink the day he arrived.

I got out of bed and went to pick him up.

-How could I forget to give you this Tink.

His gift was wrapped, it was a diamond-shaped necklace, it was made of wood.

But seeing that it was quite simple I decided to give a few details to his gift.

So I began to improve the gift, very carefully I began to pierce the middle with a heart shape, once only the heart was noticed in the middle I put a pinch of dust and with a tiny piece of glass that came from the mainland I finished.

I was ready and my heart was shining because the dust is quite bright.

It was already finished.

The gift for my craftswoman was ready.

Now I will rest a little later, I will go with Tink.

 _To rest._

 **Sled**

 **(Meanwhile in the winter forest)**

-Tomorrow we will wait for you at the border with the machine while you bring the ice blocks -said Vidia -tomorrow I will prepare all the boys just for you.

-Okay, Okay, Okay, I will fulfill my penance as a good loser but what about you.

 _At that moment I already knew that I had to run away,_ I will not lie, that penance can be worse than what they gave Spike.

\- What penance are you talking about? Said Chloe.

-I remember the losers had to do a penance -said Peri very cheerfully.

-Iridessa would like to do the honors ... -said Silvermist.

-Among we all agreed that the referee was going to choose penance and that everyone else had to comply, so Peri, Silvermist and Chloe would help me choose their penances -the four met and whispered, until they had already chosen the sentences and went to us.

-The first penance will be for ... -said Iridessa while everyone was nervous - ... for Sled.

 _Yes, I should have left while I could._

 **Here is another chapter, I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.**

 **Att: The Retailer.**


	9. Chapter 9 - An afternoon

**Disclamer**.- _The characters in Tinkerbell are not my property, they are from Disney, but the story is._

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **An afternoon**.

 **Silvermist**

Once everyone did their penances, we walked through the winter, laughing and chatting about what we would do on the mainland, apart from that things had gotten very quiet and we wanted an adventure after all.

-Now that I remember, we didn't go to Reyna's review -said Iridessa.

-You're right, luckily my work was done and Chloe showed it, right Chloe?

-Yes Rosetta, but they know there is no need to go -Chloe said.

-Oh you're right- I said as I jumped in the snow.

Luckily we only had one day to go and because I was excited, she even brought back some memories about the past, until I started laughing.

\- What's wrong Sil?

-Nothing ... it's just that ... remember when Tink wanted to change his talent?

-And how to forget it –said Iridessa –I still remember when the fireflies chased her, it was quite dangerous that she tried.

-Dangerous? I would say funny –said Rosetta.

-Honestly for me it was also dangerous, remember that I almost ate a hawk just because I wanted to change his talent -Vidia said a little annoyed.

\- Did you really do that? Peri asked a little confused.

-I did not tell you anything, he wanted to change his talent because he wanted to travel to the mainland and because in those days artisan fairies could not go to the mainland and that is why he wanted to change his talent –said Vidia.

-Yes, we helped her a little but she was really bad for the attempts.

-Sil, you're right, but what good memories, really -Rosetta said.

It was already late afternoon and we returned to the warm side earlier than normal.

-Goodbye Rosetta -Sled said as he was saying goodbye at the border.

-Bye Sled

-Good morning see you Spike, remember you must be ready to meet the Sparrowmans on the warm side, this will get very good.

-We'll see Vidia.

-Goodbye -I said as we moved away in a group.

-You know, we should go see Tink, it was strange that he didn't come today.

-You are right Sil, let's go see the workshop, maybe it's there –Iridessa supported me.

-Okay, come on -Vidia said, heading towards the workshop.

While we were flying we ran into Bobble, Gliss, Buck and Clank.

-Hello girls –said Bobble while taking Gliss by the hand –How did it go in winter?

\- How do you know we went to winter? Dess asked.

-By the clothes they are wearing.

-Good argument -Vidia said.

-Ahh Bobble, did you see Tink? -I asked for.

-Ahh yes, it's in the workshop. Why?

-It's that we thought something had happened to him and do you know where Fawn is?

-She was doing some chores in the spring forest -Buck said.

-Oh, that's fine -Rosetta said in a relieved tone -we thought something had happened to them.

-Not everything is fine, well I will go to leave Gliss at the border is fine.

-Sure, see you later Bobble, goodbye Clank, goodbye Gliss and goodbye Buck -I said goodbye.

-Bye girls, see you later -said Bobble.

-Goodbye -Gliss said a little excited.

-See you later -Buck said.

-Well girls, what would you like to do? Chloe asked.

-I don't know, I lost my energy going to the winter forest.

-Yes, but what if we are going to change clothes for a more comfortable one and find ourselves in the dust tree? Rosetta suggested.

-You're right, it's okay to see you in fifteen minutes, so let's go.

We all went in the direction of our houses, as planned.

I quickly changed my clothes and it would not be long before I left the house again.

On the way I met Fawn who was flying very calmly.

-Hello Fawn, how are you?

-Hello Sil, everything is fine –said she who stopped and greeted me - and how are you? I didn't see them all morning, where were they?

-It's that we went to the winter forest to spend a good morning, but you, where did you get lost yesterday and today?

-Well yesterday I went to ... see Gruff -she said in a low tone.

-Oh sorry, Fawn, are you okay?

-Yes, all good and well today I went to organize some nuts and acorns for the squirrels, that was all I did ... -answered Fawn, but in his words you could tell he was hiding something.

\- Didn't you do anything else?

-No, that was all I did -She looked suspicious, she even got a little nervous.

-Don't tell me, do you have another hawk? I said scared.

\- What ?, of course not, apart from if I had one, I wouldn't tell you since the explorers would catch her.

-That you do not trust me?

-Of course I trust you, you are my friend, but this is a secret that I must keep until I am ready, is it okay Sil?

-Okay, but you will tell me first, right?

-Sure Sil, and where are the others?

-I forgot -I said, putting my hand on my forehead -come on, they will be waiting for us in the dust tree.

-Let's hurry then -Fawn said, flying toward the tree.

There were Rosetta, Vidia and Iridessa.

-Look who I found.

\- Where did you miss Fawn? Rosetta asked.

-Hello girls –said Fawn waving at them –I was doing some homework before going to the mainland.

-Well now only Chloe is missing and well, we're going to have fun for a moment –said Vidia.

\- What would you like to do? Rosetta asked. "How about we not put masks on our faces and let our skin renew?

-Tempting, but it's an early thing to do that -Fawn replied.

-Look, Chloe is here.

-Well girls, what shall we do? Chloe said, joining the conversation.

-Well, we will play ball bug volleyball, it would be great.

-Ahh how is that? Chloe asked a little puzzled.

\- Have you never played that Chloe? –Iridessa asked.

-Well, honestly not.

-Well, now you will learn.

We head to summer, and we meet in a spacious place. Fawn went to find a ball bug to play with. Before long he found one.

-Well there are six of us, so we will make two teams of three -Rosetta said.

-Well, choose your team -Vidia said as she put together a net to pass the bug.

I was on Rosetta and Chloe's team while Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia were the opposite team,

-Well let's get started, there it goes -Fawn said as he launched the bug.

I received it and returned the bug to the other team, after Vidia passed it back, it was then that Chloe understood and passed to the other team. I was fun to play, but the tiredness had come and the team of Vidia, Iridessa and Fawn had won since at every moment they passed the bug to Rosetta and she was easily distracted.

-It was a lot of fun -Chloe said she liked the game -Let's play back.

-Let's wait a moment to catch our breath -Dess said.

-Yes, a break and we'll play back -Rosetta said.

-But if you didn't do much Rosetta -Vidia said in an ironic tone.

-It's because the sun made me tired and I got distracted.

-Yes, of course -Vidia replied.

After laughing for a long time, we went back to playing.

 _And unfortunately we lost again, the other team won again._

 _It was fun after all_.

 **Tinkerbell**

I had already finished my chores and it was already getting dark, I decided to go to my house to rest, but before I wanted to go see Terence, I went to the warehouse and met up with Fairy Gary again.

-Hi Fairy Gary, did you see Terence? I said as I leaned on the table.

-Today he left after noon, I noticed a little tired, and went home.

-Oh okay, thanks Fairy Gary, goodbye- I said goodbye when I left the warehouse.

-Bye Tinkerbell.

So I went calmly to Terence's house, but on the way I met my friends.

-Hello Tink, where have you been? Rosetta asked.

-Hello girls, I was doing some things in the workshop.

-Ohh and you finished? Silvermist asked.

-Yes, for now, and what are you doing?

-Well, we wanted to go launch -bee on target -so that Chloe can learn that game, are you signed up? Fawn asked.

-No, it's fine, thanks girls.

-Well, see you later Tink -said Iridessa.

-Sure, see you later -I said, moving my hand.

-Goodbye Tink -Chloe and Vidia said at the same time.

Then I returned to my course and went to Terence's house, when I arrived I knocked on the door and for a few seconds Terence opened it for me.

-Hello Tink, what is my favorite craftswoman coming to my house for? Terence asked with a serenity in his voice.

-Well, I wanted to see my guardian of the dust and see what he was doing.

-Come in, I'll serve you something.

I entered Terence's house and as always, the odd bag of dust here and there, but it was clean.

-Here is your favorite, two cups ...

-Of chamomile tea, with delicious honey and ...

\- ... And milk of whipped sage.

I honestly loved taking that delight with him, it was almost always special.

-And tell me Tink, are you ready to go to dry land?

-I don't think I can go this year.

\- And why do you say it?

-Because it wasn't you.

-Don't worry, you should go cheer up, I will wait for you as soon as you finish everything, apart it will be for a moment, not even days.

-Well I will go and bring you a lost thing that is for you.

-All right, I'll look forward to it.

We were having our tea, when Terence got up and said:

-You know I have something to give you.

\- Really ?, a surprise ...

-Yes, I wanted to give it to you on the day of your arrival, but I forgot and I want to give it to you now.

And when he approached and wanted to give me his gift, they knocked on the door out of nowhere and the moment was ruined.

Terence went to open it and found a messenger from the Reyna.

\- Is Tinkerbell found? The messenger asked formally.

-Yes, I'm here -I said, leaning out the door.

-The Reyna Clarion demands your presence immediately.

\- Now what did you do? Terence asked, whispering.

-I didn't do anything, seriously, I think so -I said, thinking about everything I could have done. -Well, I'll go, then I'll see you, Terence.

-Okay, see you later Tink.

While going to the dust tree, I was thinking about everything I could have done, but I couldn't think of anything. After so much thinking, we had already reached the dust tree.

I entered Reyna's room and she appeared.

-How nice that you are with us Tinkerbell –said the Reyna in the company of Fairy Mery.

-I swear Reyna Clarion, this time I did nothing.

They both gave a little laugh, but then said.

-Easy, we are calling you so you can help us little one -Fairy Mery said.

-As you know, spring starts tomorrow and many fairies must go to the mainland, that is why we would like you to help us organize some preparations that are not yet ready.

-Ohh, I understand, they need some machines so that they can advance the process of the preparations, so that they finish on time.

-Yes Tinkerbell, this is all we need -At that moment he gave me a list of things that were missing -We trust you, little one -Fairy Mery said.

-I will not fail you, I will go to make the machines, see you later Reyna Clarion, see you later Hada Mery.

I quickly went to the workshop and started making small machines so they can finish all the preparations.

In the workshop I met Bobble and Clank.

-Hello Bobble, hello Clank, could you help me with something?

-Of course beautiful Bell, in what? Clank said raising his hammer.

-Well guys we must do something similar to a watering can for the plants so that they can be hydrated without the need to use many water fairies.

-Got it -Bobble said.

-We need more machines to paint the ladybugs, since these have been ruined and we will also do the same with the flower paints, we need a few more.

We had a lot of work and I think that tonight I would not go to see Terence, I hope he understands me.

 _Besides, she was eager for her gift ..._

 _How much i love him_

 **That was it and thanks for reading, they are one day away from going to the mainland, we will see what Buck's surprise is, we will see if Tink, Clank and Bobble end what Reyna gave them, we will also see if Terence She will give the gift she has for Tink and apart from the return of a good friend.**

 **Thanks for reading, that was it.**

 **Att: The Retailer.**


End file.
